Field
Isotopically modified polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) and other modified PUFAs are useful in methods of treating certain diseases.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. application Ser. No. 12/281,957 assigned to the same assignees as the present application, refers to a class of compounds that, when ingested, result in the formation of bodily constituents, for example, fats that are functionally equivalent to normal bodily constituents but which have a greater resistance to degradative/detrimental processes such as those mediated by reactive oxygen species (ROS), reactive nitrogen species (RNS) or radiation. This application, which is incorporated herein by reference, refers to an essential nutrient in which at least one exchangeable H atom is 2H and/or at least one C atom is 13C. This application also discloses 11,11 dideutero linoleic acid.
11,11 dideutero linoleic acid and 11,11,14,14 D4 linolenic acid and similar compounds wherein the C atom in the deuterated methylene group may be 13C is disclosed. Shchepinov, M, Reactive Oxygen Species, Isotope Effect, Essential Nutrients, and Enhanced Longevity, Rejuvenation Research, vol. 10, no. 1, (2007). This article is incorporated herein by reference.
Although oxidative stress may be associated with various diseases, it is unpredictable which antioxidants will be successful in treating various diseases. Thus, there is a need in the art for successful treatment for various diseases. Therefore, there is a need in the art for additional isotopically modified polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) and other modified PUFAs useful for treating various diseases.
Replacing certain positions of PUFAs may also prevent or slow the helpful metabolic processes in which PUFAs are involved, and thus it would be helpful to the art to determine modified PUFAs that will sufficiently maintain these metabolic processes while resisting detrimental oxidative processes.
It would also be helpful to the art to determine the minimum amount of heavy atoms substitution necessary to prevent detrimental oxidative processes to save costs on heavy atom substitution. These and other aspects are addressed herein.